Simon (comics)
Simon is a monkey who appears in A Kinglike Hair-do and Royal Duties. He is a good friend of Simba's. Appearance Simon's hair is streamlined, and the top portion is red. The rest of his body is covered in gray fur, except for his chest, feet, hands, and face, which are tan. Personality Simon appears to be an adult, though he contains a childish personality. He cares more about keeping his hair-do dry than jumping into a river to save Simba's life and thinks he should become king because of his physical appearance and capabilities. This implies that he is very devious and self-centered. At times, Simon appears to be very respectable and responsible, as seen when he teaches Simba patience and responsibility. Information ''A Kinglike Hair-do Simba is seen talking to his friend, Simon, who is in a tree. Simba laughs at Simon's hair-do, but Simon explains that his hair-do is king-like. He tells Simba that he should be king because of his swiftness. When a lemur cries for help in the river, Simba runs to help the creature, but Simon stays back because the water might ruin his hair-do. When Simba and Simon see a flock of flamingos, Simba admires them, but Simon complains that they don't even have any hair on their heads. Simba reprimands Simon for his behavior when he chases the birds away. When the two come to a roped bridge across a river, Simba tries crossing it. The bridge breaks, and Simba plunges into the water and is surrounded by water snakes. Even when Simba is in need of help, Simon refuses to get into the water to save him. Luckily, the flamingos and the lemur come to the cub's rescue. Simba explains that a king needs to be there for all animals in need, but Simon still only cares about his hair-do. Royal Duties While Mufasa is taking a nap near the gorge, Simon is seen singing while swinging on a tree. While swinging, the monkey falls off the tree. Mufasa notices that the monkey is Simba's friend and tells the monkey that he needs his help. While Simba and Nala are in the jungle, Mufasa and Simon approach Simba about the monkey's duty to babysit young cubs. Simba complains, but Mufasa states that he and Simon have made a deal together to teach Simba about royal responsibilities. Simon teaches Simba about how to attack, and when Simba pounces, he lands in mud. Simba argues with Simon that he knew he was going to land in the mud, but Simon replies by telling the royal cub that he must always be on his guard. Simon reteaches Simba how to attack, and when Simba attacks, he hits his head on a tree, to which Simon says that he must look out for "trees and other stuff." Angrily, Simba tells the monkey to come down and give him medicine, but Simon tells him that he'll give it to him while in the tree. Simba climbs the tree, but Simon escapes Simba, telling the cub that he has something to take care of. Later on, Simba hears some laughter and assumes it is from Simon. He soon finds out that Simon is playing with younger monkeys. Simon later tells Simba that his favorite duty is to teach the kids stuff they'll need later in life. He says that if you play with the cubs, you'll also learn patience. Finally, Mufasa comes back and questions Simba on his day, to which Simba replies that it was great. Because of Simon's teachings, Simba joyfully enjoys playing with the little cubs while Simon tells the king that the cub has learned a bit about royal responsibilities. Trivia * Simon may have made a cameo in ''Dream Child, because the lead monkey has the same hair style. * Another monkey named Simon appears in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Big Top Breakfast." References Category:Monkeys Category:Characters Category:Males